Taking A Chance
by enigmatic-raven
Summary: My take on how Shawn and Hunter got together. M/M slash


Note: I wrote this story in 2009 for a Secret Santa for someone on a fic list I'm on. Since I'm stumped on my other story and haven't published anything in a bit, I thought I'd put this up.

This story takes place in 2009, so keep that in mind! Oh, and I don't usually write Shawn on top, but it was requested. Not sure how it came out, hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fourteen years...

Fourteen years ago, he'd left WCW for the big leagues, WWF. He'd started what would become an epic career: 13 Heavyweight Championships, 2nd Grand Slam Champion, member of one of the most beloved stables...

But none of it compared to Shawn. It was fourteen years ago, at Christmas time, that they had first gotten together. Sure, they were friends almost the instant he stepped into the WWF. But, it would take 8 months before anything else came of it...

_December 22, 1995:_

_Hunter was waiting at the airport lounge, cursing his luck for being stuck in Minnesota 3 days before Christmas. Of course they'd have to do a show in this hellhole. Now, it looked as if they'd be snowed in for the night. Luckily for him, he was with the Kliq, all of which knew how to prepare for the situation._

"All right, we were able to get two rooms tonight. Me, Scott, and Kid are rooming in one, Shawn, you can take the other with Hunter. Just so you know, there's only one bed. It's all they had left..." Kevin said, leading the way to the airport hotel. 

_Everyone nodded in agreement, not having a problem with it at all. Shawn and Hunter usually roomed together, anyways. _

_Shawn led Hunter to their room, saying good night to the other guys. He then shut the door, plopping down on the bed._

"Well, this sucks." Shawn stated, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. He groaned as none of the channels were coming in. "Merry fucking Christmas... ."

Hunter sighed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to get home to see my family. But, at least there's a mini-bar... "

Shawn's head perked up at that.

"There's one plus side..." he said, getting up and pulling out a bunch of bottles. "You're not gonna let me drink alone, are you?" he asked, holding out a bottle for him.

Normally, Hunter wouldn't drink, but, seeing as they were stuck in a hotel together, nothing else to do...

"What the hell..." he said, grabbing the little bottle out of his hand.

"That's the spirit! What better way to celebrate being here than getting shitfaced!" Shawn said with a laugh, downing the mini bottle of tequila.

Hunter chuckled, downing the bottle of vodka, coughing a little as it burned his throat.

Hours passed and the two continued to drink, talk, and laugh, just enjoying one another's company. They were lying on the bed, Shawn on his side looking down at Hunter, who was lying down on his back.

"So, Hunt...you' ve been with me, Kev, Scotty, and Kid for awhile now and we still don't know much about ya..."  
Hunter looked up at him, smiling lazily, obviously drunk.

"Whatcha wanna know, Shawny?"

"Well, you know how open all of us are when it comes to sexuality. Any way I could convince ya to join us sometime?" Shawn asked softly, leaning down and brushing some hair from his face.

Hunter shivered a little at the touch. He'd been attracted to Shawn as long as he'd known him. Hell, he was attracted to him when he was just watching him on TV. He'd always dreamt of being in this position. Normally, his head would be telling him to put on the breaks, that they had both been drinking and Shawn was a friend, he shouldn't ruin that. But, alcohol clouded his judgment and, without saying a word, he wrapped an arm around Shawn's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Shawn moaned softly, pinning Hunter to the bed. He broke the kiss, grinning down at him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expectin' that. Have you ever even been with a man, Hunt?" he asked, lowering his head, kissing at his neck.

"No...not really. I mean, I've kissed a few guys...but. ..."

_"That's a no, then. Don't worry, darlin', I'll take good care of you. I promise..." he purred, pulling Hunter up into a sitting position. He took Hunter's shirt off, caressing his chest._

Hunter groaned a little, loving the sweet touches.

"Shawn..."

"Shhh..." Shawn interrupted, pushing him back down. "Don't think so much, Hunt. All you ever do is think of the consequences, weigh the pros and cons. Just...take a chance on this...on me. I can assure you that you won't regret it..." he said, smiling down at him, throwing his own shirt off. "Now, let me pleasure you..."

Hunter really couldn't think of an argument for that, so he shut his mouth. But, that didn't last long. Shawn's teeth latched onto his nipple, drawing a long moan from the younger man. His chest arched off the bed as Shawn gave the same rough treatment to the other one. Hunter was already breathing heavily and his pants were still on.

Shawn was thrilled to finally have his friend in this position. The first time he saw him, he knew he was the one. He was strong, funny, smart, and caring...everything he ever wanted in a man. But, he never thought he'd have a chance. They were such opposites. Shawn did what he felt like, never thought of the future. Meanwhile, Hunter was always planning his, careful not to ruin his reputation. Shawn drank heavily and did drugs, while Hunter rarely even had a beer. On the outside, you'd never imagine they would be friends. But...they had a similar sense of humor, felt strongly about friendships, and wanted to soar in their careers.

Shawn shook his head from all these thoughts as he moved lower, dipping his tongue in the navel as he undid his pants. He grabbed both Hunter's pants and boxers, pulling them down together. He licked his lips as he admired the younger man's naked body. Sure, he'd seen him naked before. But...never in such an intimate setting, knowing that, at least for one night...he was his. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking on Hunter's thighs, delighting in his moans.

"Ohh...Shawn. ..." was all Hunter managed to get out.

Shawn spread his friend's legs, kneeling between them. He smiled down at him.

"You're gorgeous, darlin'. Such a perfectly sculpted body..." he praised, lowering his head once more, this time taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Hunter had to bite down on his hand to keep from screaming, Shawn's mouth was so warm, so inviting... .

_Inch by inch, Shawn took Hunter into his mouth, until all of him was finally down his throat. He moaned around him, eyes looking up at Hunter, groaning a little at the sight._

Hunter's eyes were only half opened, his hair splayed out in a mess across the pillows. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly, and his lips parted in what looked like silent screams. 

_"Shawn...getting close..." he warned, embarrassed at how fast he was getting off. _

_Shawn rubbed his hip soothingly, letting him know it was okay. He sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down Hunter's long, thick cock._

Hunter was breathing heavily, and, without much more warning, he came.

Shawn drank down everything Hunter had to offer before cleaning off his cock with his tongue. He looked up at Hunter.

"Feel good?" he asked, sliding up his body.

"Mmm-hmm..." Hunter replied.

"Relaxed?" 

_"Very..."_

"Good." Shawn said, jumping off the bed. He quickly stripped off the remainder of his clothes, and then went to his bag, grabbing the lube from his front pocket. He then resumed his place between Hunter's legs, kissing at his inner thighs.

"Now...this is going to hurt a little. But, I want you to do your best to stay relaxed. The more relaxed your body is, the less it'll hurt. Okay?" he advised, coating three fingers with lube, then lifting one of Hunter's legs.

Hunter nodded, taking several deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

Shawn smiled down at him, kissing along the inside of his legs. He gently rubbed his finger at Hunter's entrance. Feeling the younger man was ready, he slid the finger inside, continuing to kiss his leg.

Hunter shifted a little uncomfortably at the feel. It was weird...not bad, but...new. He continued taking in deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

Shawn thrust the one finger in and out for a couple minutes, smiling down at him.

"Ready for more?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Hunter said softly, a little nervously.

Shawn lowered his head, kissing at his chest, adding a second finger.

Hunter hissed at the discomfort, the second finger hurting a lot more than just the one. Shawn, sensing the pain, kissed at his inner thighs, trying to get Hunter to focus on his lips, not the pain. Which, Hunter did. His body slowly started to relax, loving the feel of those sweet lips against his skin.

Shawn smiled and bit down gently on the skin as he added a third finger, knowing how much that would hurt.

"Oh, fuck..." Hunter groaned, tensing up.

"No, darlin', you gotta stay relaxed. You were doin' so well, baby..." he purred, licking up his cock. "Calm down for me, gorgeous..."

_Hunter shivered at the sensation, gripping the sheets tightly once more._

He was calming down when suddenly he yelped, feeling a shot of pleasure.

"Damn! What...what was that?" he asked.

"That, darlin', is your prostate.." Shawn said with a smile, hitting it over and over. "Feel good?" 

_"Ohhhhh... incredible. ..." Hunter moaned loudly. "God, that's...wow ..." _

_Shawn chuckled a little, continuing to stretch him, making sure he was fully prepared. When he thought he was ready, he removed his fingers, grinning as he heard Hunter whimper at the loss._

"Don't worry, Hunt...what comes next is so much better..." he said, coating his cock liberally before pulling both legs over his shoulders.

He could see that Hunter looked apprehensive. He rubbed his hip.

"You okay?"

"It's just...you're so...so big..." Hunter replied, biting at his lower lip.

"I promise, Hunt, I'll go slow...let you get used to it..." he said, leaning down kissing him sweetly.

As he licked at Hunter's lips, he penetrated his entrance, groaning at the tight heat that engulfed the head of his cock. When he saw the pained expression on Hunter's face, he kissed his neck, licking and nipping the flesh.

"Shh...everything's okay. Just tell me when you're ready. I'll stay just like this 'til you say otherwise... .." he purred.

Hunter nodded, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He hugged him close and, after a few more minutes, he calmed down, kissing the top of Shawn's head.

"I...I'm ready..." he said.

Shawn nodded and, ever so slowly, inch by inch, he made his way into Hunter, stopping whenever Hunt needed him to. Soon he was fully engulfed and he moaned, loving to be surrounded by the warmth.

"Fuck, Hunt...feels so good..."

Hunter was panting, but smiled up at him.

"This...this feels incredible, Shawny. Never...never felt so close to someone..." 

_Shawn leaned down, pressing a light kiss to his lips as he started a slow, steady pace. Both were moaning in pleasure, caressing one another's skin. Shawn built up to a faster pace, thrusting in and out, gripping Hunter's hips. He gasped in delight as Hunter's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper._

Shawn angled his thrusts, smirking a little as Hunter cried out loudly, knowing he'd found his sweet spot once again. He hit it over and over, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

"Shawn...not. .not gonna last..." he breathed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Neither am I. God, so fucking tight...!" Shawn growled, moving in and out even harder.

It wasn't long before the two were coming, almost simultaneously. Hunter came seconds before Shawn, screaming his name. Shawn leaned down, biting on Hunter's neck as he came, spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. He then collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

The two lay there in silence for a few minutes, regaining their composure. Shawn was the first one to move, getting up and heading into the bathroom. He wet a washcloth and cleaned himself up, then padded back over to the bed, cleaning Hunter, as well. He tossed the cloth to the side, and then curled up next to Hunter, who happily wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"So...what was that?" Hunter asked, looking down at his friend.

"Whaddya mean?" Shawn replied, feigning confusion.

"Come on, Shawn, you know what I mean. Was this just...a onetime thing or...could it be like, a regular thing?" Hunter asked, playing with Shawn's hair.

"You mean, was this a one night stand or are we together now?" Shawn asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah. Exactly."

_"I don't know. I mean...what would you like to do?"_

"Shawn, you're the first guy I've ever slept with. You're not my first offer, you know. I...I wanted you to be my first. I've always cared about you, Shawn..." Hunter admitted softly, turning away.

Shawn sat up, making him face him once more.

"Hunter, look at me..." he said, smiling at him when he did. "You are my best friend. I've never let anyone as close to me so fast, but, with you...I felt comfortable, trusted you so easily. I know I'm not known for relationships. ..." he said, sighing as Hunter frowned at him. "Okay, so I've only been in like three real relationships and they ended badly. But...if you're willing to give it a try, so am I..."

Hunter's eyes brightened at that, nodding.

"I'd like that, Shawn. A lot..." 

_"Great. Now, let's get some sleep. Hopefully, in the morning, we can get outta here..." Shawn said, resting his head back on Hunter's chest._

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda like how things turned out here..." Hunter replied, drawing a laugh from Shawn. 

Present:

Hunter was drawn from his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Darlin', why in the hell are you starin' so intently at that tree?"

Hunter laughed, turning around and looking at his lover.

"Because I was thinking of our first night together... "

"Ahh, that was an incredible night that led to an amazing 14 years." Shawn said with a smile, kissing him gently.

"Definitely 14 interesting years. Some ups, some downs...we have had our problems... "

"But, in the end, we always found our way back to each other..." Shawn finished. "Now, let's finish decorating so we can go...warm up?" he suggested, a wicked smirk on his face.

Hunter nodded, laughing a little.

"Whatever you say, baby..."

And with that, the two finished decorating the house, laughing and telling stories, just as they had fourteen years ago and continued to do every year, celebrating not only Christmas, but the beginning of their relationship.


End file.
